Tears Of The Night
by TheDemonicAngel123
Summary: what kind of person would cry in the night? people who are sad, who wish to hide their feelings..but is it easier to cry or to let it all out? so lets find out with yukii and yamii! ocxpein ocxitachi and some ocxhidan
1. prologue

**disclaimer: jenny-chan and i do NOT own this story or any of these characters, we only own our characters, yamii adn yukii.**

_prologue_

Two girls were playing on a field on a summer's day. They were sisters and it was their birthday, yes they were twins.

'Yamii-chan' the older twin sang happily.

'Nani?' yamii asked.

'I got you a birthday present!' she sang again.

'I got you one as well! Here you go' yamii said, hading the carefully wrapped package to yukii.

Just as yukii was about to tear open the package their parents appeared with their older sister, tsuki.

'Happy birthday girlies,' tsuki said, handing them each a small present.

'Hehe thank you tsuki-neesama' the twins said together and hugging their sister tightly.

'now now girls, don't suffocate your sister.' Their mother smiled at them, lightly chuckling at how excited they were.

'where's our presents?' yamii pouted.

'right here girls,' the father replied, holding the presents out of their reach. Come on girlies, lets see how much stronger you've got.'

'okii!' the girls got ready to tackle their father but suddenly he crouched down in pain.

'daddy!' the girls screamed, running up to him and forgetting the presents. Then, he told them,

'run, take your presents and run.'

'b-but'

'just GO' their mother shouted at them.

' don't worry, we'll be safe girlies.' Their sister smiled at them.

The girls nodded and ran back into the house.

A few minutes after they entered the house, a man came in, he had long black hair and snake-like eyes. They were only 4, but they were insanely strong, so they tried attacking him, but they found they were knocked out.

The man who was known as orochimaru took yamii and left, killing their parents and sister as he left. Leaving yukii all alone in the horrible world.


	2. yukii's chapter one

**disclaimer: we dont own naruto,only yukii and yamii  
**

_yukii's chapter one_

As Yukii woke to her alarm she realized it was the anniversary of the day Yukii lost her parents and sisters. She decided to skip training with Kakashi to go to her onee-sama, hahaoya-sama, and her otokooya-sama's graves. On her way there she picked up some flowers. After spending three hours she turned to leave but in her way stood Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. She had known Itachi and Kisame for along time and worked as a spy in Konoha for them.

'Hello. I presume you need me for something, or are you just taking a leisurely stroll in the cemetery?' she said in the monotone voice she had come to use only when she was suspicious of someone's intentions.

'Hey, that's no way to talk to your elders now is it?' Kisame smirked.

'Kisame' Itachi warned his partner for they knew how irritated she got on the anniversary days. After all she hasn't seen her family in twelve years.

'I ask that you not make me mad or I might do something I might regret.' She stated calmly as she walked around the two and headed toward her home.

'Fine we'll meet you at your home. We have some important business to discuss.' Kisame sighed as they disappeared with the wind.

_Stupid Akatsuki members, think they own me or something. _She thought to herself as she trudged home. Suddenly she heard foot steps running behind her.

'Yukii!!' screeched a hyper-active blonde named Naruto as he tackled her to the ground.

'N-Naruto! Get off!!' she yelled as she tried to squirm out from under him.

'No, you didn't show up for training so I came to get you.' Naruto persisted.

'Sorry Yukii. I tried to stop him because I know why you didn't show, but you know Naruto.' Kakashi shrugged.

'Well at least get him off of me!' she yelled as she started to get irritated at having a hyper ninja attached to her.

'Fine, Fine I'll get him off. Just let me go get some Ramen.' Kakashi sighed. But at the word Ramen Naruto bolted right up and started begging Kakashi to take him too. Yukii, or course, used this distraction as a chance to get away. Finally she made it home to find Kisame and Itachi waiting impatiently in the bedroom.

'Sorry I had to deal with some annoying ninja who wanted Ramen and training.' She sighed as Kisame just grumbled and Itachi just stared. 'So what is it you need? You know how dangerous it is for you to be here in daylight, someone could spot you then I'd be in trouble.'

'Our leader wants you to come and join the Akatsuki at our hideout. He says that since you're not in any Bingo books we should be able to use you as a spy.' Kisame explained bored with this retrieval task.

'I see so how will you explain my sudden disappearance?' she asked not knowing if she could just walk through the front gates, with two wanted criminals, without being noticed.

'Suicide is what we plan to fake.' Itachi finally spoke.

'Suicide hmm? I guess it could work but what about the body?' she said as she pondered the thought.

'An illusion and one of our subordinates should work just fine for your simple-minded village.' Kisame smirked.

'Its Itachi's village too you know' Yukii pointed out as if that would change Kisame's mind.

'Yes but Itachi-san has already abandoned this village, you haven't.' Kisame stated in a matter-of-fact way.

'Oh brother!' she sighed as she thought of living with _him_.

'Let's get started on her suicide' Itachi ordered.

'Kay! I want to drown, stab myself, or cut my wrists!' she exclaimed happily as if this were a game.

'You'd think she would be a little against this since she is leaving her parents and sister.' Kisame sighed. That got Yukii's attention as her excited expression turned to one of guilt and sorrow.

'I guess I will need to say good bye to them after my "death".' She said as she sat onto her bed and looked at the floor.

'Hey, don't go getting cold feet on us. We already decided, while waiting on you, to make it look like you cut your wrists too deep!' Kisame exclaimed.

'I guess your right. So what should we do first?' She asked as her mood brightened a little.

'Nothing, I'm done with it all' Itachi stated as he came back into the room. Neither of the two already in the room had noticed his absence and was startled when he suddenly reentered.

'Good job Itachi-san! So that's that! Let's go!' Kisame said impatiently.

'Wait! I need my stuff and to say good bye to my family!' Yukii exclaimed as her jumped around packing her belongings. After that they went to the cemetery, Yukii said good-bye, and they left t go to the Akatsuki lair. After an hour of traveling, Yukii decided to speed up the time by annoying Kisame.

'Hey, Fishy-sticks, are we there yet?' Yukii asked for what seemed to be the zillionth time in only ten minutes.

'For the last time, no, we are not there!' Kisame answered again the irritating question.

'How 'bout now, are we there now?' she sang as she skipped down the path behind the blue man.

'Yukii stop annoying Kisame. I don't want to have to explain one less member.' Itachi ordered.

'Yes sir!' Yukii said as she army saluted her superior. She only considered Itachi her superior and Kisame was her underling. She knew she could beat Kisame if she needed to and Itachi knew that too.

'Finally, now we are here okkuu-youji.' Kisame said.

'Hey, I am not an annoying-child!' Yukii exclaimed offended.

'You don't really listen to what comes out of your mouth do you?' Kisame asked.

'May-be' Yukii sang in a childish voice. Not that she knew of the Akatsuki's intentions with her she was more relaxed and open with them. As they walked up a mountain she saw that there was a rock in front of a cave entrance.

'A cave! I don't want to live in a cave!' she exclaimed appalled at the thought.

'Shut up and come on!' Kisame said annoyed with this girl. After Itachi and Kisame did some hand seals the rock moved and the three walked into the cave. As they walked Yukii looked around amazed as the boring cave walks turned to those of a normal house. After they walked a good ways they came across a living room and in there Yukii saw a bunch of men in black cloaks with red clouds. They all turned to her and stared at her. She hid behind Itachi as they walked through a hall to a huge door at the end of the hall. And then she was knocked out.


	3. yamii's chapter one

'Oereo-chan!' yamii sang skipping up to the snake man.

'Ugh what is it?' he said putting his head into his hands. Since he had kidnapped her she did nothing but bug him to the point that he was regretting kidnapping her.

She stopped and turned serious.

'its been twelve years since I've last seen my family. I want to visit their graves.'

Oreo started thinking. He pitied the girl -which he shouldn't be doing- so he let her, but she had to come back the next day. Yamii left and flew to their graves located next to her childhood home and landed on the roof of the house.

/father…mother…sister… I miss you, will I ever be reunited with you again?/ she thought, kneeling in front of the graves, holding a single black rose tightly, although the thorns were making her bleed uncontrollably, however, she ignored it and continued to mourn for her dead family. Completely unaware that her twin was alive and well. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her and she swung around, attacking with her giant scythe. The person caught the scythe with two fingers.

/what? He should have turned into ice if he touched my scythe! Who is this man?/ she thought, stressed out.

'Urusawa yamii, I presume?'

'that is…correct.'

'well your coming with us, bitch' another guy spoke.

She grumbled. She already had a headache from thinking how the guy wasn't ice, but now she had an even bigger headache because she has to deal with a guy who swears.

'Oi, bitch! We're talking to you!' the guy yelled, roughly grabbing her arm. She winced. He had a tight grip and it didn't seem like he was about to let go anytime yet.

Ten minutes passed….

'Do you feel like letting go anytime yet?'

' if you agree to come with us.'

'fine, whatever.'

He let go, but tied her hand together. And they started walking.

They were walking for about half an hour when the second guy started rambling about his religion and how she should convert. She ignored him and asked the other guy,

'Is he always like that?'

'yeah.' He replied.

She stopped talking and soon, they arrived at the base. She was then led inside the cave and pushed into a room.

Inside the room, she was trapped in the dark, staring at two bright orange eyes which were glowing and seemed to be floating.

/w-what is this? E-eyes…f-floating e-eyes…./ and then she fainted.

When she woke up, she was in dimly lit room with black carpet and blue walls, it had a table, a chair, a bed and a closet. She muttered a load of colourful words for being taken somewhere she didn't recognise again. Then, the door opened and the shadow ithing/i walked in.

'your finally awake' he said, in a quiet voice.

'what about it.' She whispered. Glaring at it (more like him but yeah) 'what do you want from me,' she continued, hissing.

'you to join us.'

'who is 'us'?'

'the akatsuki.'

She thought for a bit.

'But I thought that you wanted to get all the tailed demons?'

'yes but your demon is one of the ones that cannot be extracted from your bodies. instead, we would like you to join us.'

She thought for a minute. Anything would be better than getting killed…so…

'fine, but I have some conditions.'

'very well, and they would be?'

'1. I am allowed out freely,

2. I am NOT sharing a room with some perverted boy.

3. I have no intention of being pushed around by any other member.

4. I need to know your name,'

'1. you will be allowed out freely as long as you don't run away.

2. you wont be sharing with a boy, but you will be sharing with a girl.

3. if you are pushed around…you can do whatever you like. Except kill the guy.

4. my name is not important but you must call me leader.'

'well, _leader_ I need to know your name in order for me to trust you.'

'why is that?'

'because I do!' she said childishly.

He chuckled, 'very well, my name is pein.'

'pain?'

'pein'

'panny pan pan?'

'pein…'

'can I call you peewee?'

'no...pein-sama or pein-dono.'

'Pein-chan? '

'fine.'

'where am i?'

'in my room…'she paled. And started shouting 'pervert' at him.

'be quiet' he hissed. She shut up.

'come, I'll take you to your room.'

They went out the room and then walked through a long looong corridor and then they reached a fairly large door.

'this will be the room your are sharing.' He said, knocking on the door and going in. inside there was a woman, about 20, sitting at the desk and writing.

'konan, this will be your roommate, this is yamii,' he said as he introduced yamii to the blue-haired woman. Then, he left, leaving yamii and konan to stare at each other.

'come in.' konan said, breaking the silence.

'arigato…' yamii said, going into the room, it was fairly large and had 2 beds in them, one of the beds were purple and the other was black and blue.

'The black and blue bed will be yours,' konan told her, 'feel free to do whatever In here, mess it up, clean it, I don't care. I don't sleep in here much…' ( I wonder what she does….lol! )

'…'

Yamii sat on her bed and realised it must have been about midnight. So she laid on her bed and fell asleep, dreaming about her dead family and her wolf, tsuki, who had disappeared after her parent's death.

When she woke up, she got up groggily and looked around, forgetting where she was, she shot up out of the bed and ran out of the door in a panic(did I mention she slept in her bra and boxers? Yes she wears female boxers). She ran into what seemed to be a living room and there were 5 guys there who turned to look at her and 4 of them got nosebleeds. Yamii looked down and realised why. She squealed and ran around in circles wondering what to do when a big cloaky thing was thrown at her and by instinct she caught it and covered herself. She gave a sigh and opened her eyes to see the guys staring at her.

'what!? How rude, you never seen a girl in a panic before?'

'hey hey at least say thanks, un' a blond girl said,

'What for?'

'I gave you my cloak ;; ,un ' she said. /wow this girl looks quite masculine../ 'and I'm a boy by the way, un'

'Oh, I thought you were a girl..' she said, being blunt like always.

'Ahem, anyways, why are you running around the place in your bra and pants? Are you our new whore?' the blond guy said, edging up to her.

She got an irk mark and was about to pound him but someone caught her hand in mid air.

'Now now, it's not very nice to hit your next customer, bitch.' The white haired guy known as hidan said to her, smirking.

She growled. 'WHO.THE.FUCK.ARE.YOU.CALLING.A.FUCKING.WHORE!' he whistled, 'whoa hot temper' she glared at him, with blazing mad eyes and a growl. Then the door opened so all eyes went to a girl. Who was then knocked out.

'That's enough.' A guy spoke, recognised by yamii as none other than uchiha itachi. The girl he had knocked out was now on a giant fish's shoulder. She looked awfully a lot like yukii,

'Yukii,' she muttered, looking at the girl who was then taken away by the guys and yamii was once again left with the perverted guys.

'Hey who-'

'Don't.talk.To.me.im.not.in.the.fucking.mood.' she said, walking out of the room and slamming the door shut.


	4. yukii's chapter two

**Disclaimer: Me and Yamii-chan don't own Naruto. We just own Yukii and Yamii. But if we did own Naruto, oh the things I'd do with the characters.imagines putting all the characters into dresses. hehe, funny.**

Recap- she was knocked out

she woke up and was then led again across a corridor. Kisame knocked on the door and a loud voice boomed a 'come in' from inside. Yukii got the feeling she wouldn't like what was about to happen. Itachi and Kisame walked ahead of Yukii as they entered the dark room. Once the doors were closed a few dim candles came on and Yukii saw a man sitting behind a huge mahogany desk. She couldn't make out his face because the candles had cast a shadow over his face, completely hiding it.

'You must be Yukii Urusawa.' He stated.

'Yes sir.' She replied with more confidence in her voice than in her head. The man behind the desk was terribly intimidating to her since she was only seventeen.

'I see, Itachi, Kisame you are dismissed. But Itachi wait outside the doors to show Miss.Yukii around.' He ordered. Kisame and Itachi bowed and then turned to leave the room. And yet again Yukii was left alone by people she was fond of.

'S-So how can I help you?' she asked nervously.

'You can help me by taking a seat while we talk.' He suggested. She did as he said and sat in the big, soft, swivel chair across from him. 'Now I have had eye on you for quite some time now. You see your special jutsu interests me.'

_H-How does he know about my jutsu?! I haven't let anyone see it yet! Has he been spying on me?!_ She thought in a panic. No one except her and her family knew of her ability to change into anything she wants. She got this power when she was young and a demon came to her village. It was not the only demon to visit. Since her sister, Yamii, had been born with the five-tailed wolf inside her, the power emitted seemed to always attract more demons. But this demon was the strongest yet, so strong that the villagers couldn't fight it off. So they chose a child to seal the demon within. Yukii, being the only unoccupied child left in the village, was chosen as the host. As a result she gained the demon's power to shift forms into anything she pleased. She kept it secret for fear the villagers might throw her out. So she would practice at night in the woods so that she would be able to hide from the villagers, without detection, in the event that they find out her secret.

'H-How do you know about Henka?' she stammered.

'You named your demon? How very interesting. Henka means change correct?' he mused.

'Y-Yes sir. Since he allows me to change form, I thought it fit him.' She explained.

'I see. That really does fit him. Well I hope you'll enjoy your stay here. Itachi will lead you to your room where you'll find a few uniforms in your closet. Those are to wear on missions, while here feel free to wear whatever you'd like.' He said as he waved his hand to dismiss her. She stammered a 'yes sir', bowed, and hurried out the room. As she stepped through the door she squinted against the light of the hall. She saw Itachi glance at her and then start walking down a hallway. She hurried to catch up, seeing as she didn't want to get lost. He walked along the hallways and came to a stop outside a door. He opened the door and gestured for her to go inside. She walked in to find it was painted dull red and had the basics of furniture, which was painted black.

'You people like red and black don't you?' she mumbled not expecting Itachi to hear.

'Yes.' He stated plainly and turned to leave. After Itachi had left, Yukii went and started to unpack. She was half way done when there came a knock on her door. It opened to reveal Kisame.

'Hey, if you want dinner you have to come cook it your-self. We won't baby you, you know.' He explained obnoxiously. Yukii nodded and followed Kisame to the kitchen. Once there she saw a bunch of men all trying to cook at the same time. They seemed to be making more mess than actual food. She just shrugged and went to the pantry. She fixed a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice and left to her room. As she left she caught a glimpse of a girl with black hair and blue streaks.

'_Yamii? No it can't be. Yamii was taken by that slug guy. Oh, wait he was a snake guy. Oopsie. Anyways my imagination is just getting the better of me again.'_ She thought as she went into her room and sat on the bed to eat. While she ate she thought about her sister and how close their family had been. She suddenly jumped two feet in the air and threw her cereal in the air, only to have it comedown on her head. She looked at the door where someone was banging loudly. She cursed under her breath and walked over to the door, not bothering to take the upside-down bowl and spilled cereal off her head and face. She threw open the door and glared murderously at Kisame. He stared for a minute before falling to the ground in a fit of laughter.

"SHUT IT FISH STICKS! WHAT DO YOU WANT THAT'S SO IMPORTANT YOU HAVE TO BANG ON MY DOOR!?" Yukii screamed, letting her ill-temper get the better of her again. She developed this trait after she saw how the villagers treated Naruto.

"I….c-came to…..tell you…..t-that leader-s-sama…..is…calling for….y-you!" she stuttered between fits of laughter. Yukii got a vein mark on her head and stomped on Kisame's stomach as she made her way to Leader-sama's office. She got there and knocked then just entered without bothering to wait for an invite in.

"Yes? What is so important that you had to send Kisame to my room and scare the cookies out my oven?" She said irritated as she sat down in a chair. Leader-sama just starred for a moment. "What?"

"First of all, cookies out the oven? What is that? Second f all you do realize you have a bowl on your head and cereal all over you head, right?" He asked with a anime sweat drop. Yukii stopped and blushed as she quickly removed the bowl and shook out her hair to try and get the milk and bits of cereal out of her short black and red hair.

"Uh, yea. Ok the cookie out my oven thing is a saying I use for when I'm talking about being REALLY scared. And the cereal bowl and stuff is a result of Kisame not knowing how to knock on a door properly. I think he was really trying to beat the poor thing up for money or something." She laughed nervously. Leader-sama just starred at her for a moment more before clearing his throat in a way that said 'I don't even want to ask'.

"Ok, well anyways, I've called you here because I have your first mission for you. You are to infiltrate Orochimaru's lair and steal some of the scrolls he has. And if you get the chance you are to steal the Akatsuki ring he has. Here is a list of scrolls you will retrieve. I wish you luck. You are to depart for this mission first thing in the morning." He informed her as he handed her a list with about ten names on it. She sighed and nodded, then turned to leave when she was suddenly struck with a realization.

"Hey, I thought this place worked in pairs most of the time. So I don't get a little buddy to boss around and force to become my slave?" she asked with an innocent expression on her food covered face.

"No since your new here I need time to assign you a partner."

"I'll gladly take Itachi as my partner! He's quiet, strong, and kind of cute." she volunteered with her hand raised as if she were in kindergarten.

"No, Itachi already has a partner. Now go get ready." She nodded and left to her room. On her way back she saw that girl again. She looked so muck like Yamii. She continued to her room and opened the door to find…

Ok, That's all for now. I was grounded so I'm sorry it took so long. Please review!


	5. yamii's chapter two

**Disclaimer: not me nor jenny-chan owns naruto, if we did, itachi would never had died and neither would any of the akatsuki xD**

**Jenny-chan: why was I knocked out? ;;**

**Yamii-chan: don't cry! huggles**

**Itachi: blushes Yuri… -dirty thoughts-.**

**Jenny-chan: giggles**

**Yamii-chan: slaps him**

**Pein comes in just in time to see yamii slap itachi and chuckles.**

**Yamii + jenny + itachi: did he just…chuckle? o.O**

**Hidan: no fuck duh D just get on with the fucking story you load of fucking shit heads!**

**Pein: no swearing in the hideout!**

**Itachi: SHARINGAN!**

**Jenny + yamii: ahem ANYWAY, let continue**

Recap: 'Yukii,' she muttered, looking at the girl who was then taken away by the guys and yamii was once again left with the perverted guys.

'Hey who-'

'Don't.talk.To.me.im.not.in.the.fucking.mood.' she said, walking out of the room and slamming the door shut.

Start:

She sat in her room, and started thinking; it had been 12 years since she had last seen her sister, the probability of seeing her again? Not likely. Especially here of all places, she laid on her bed and started dreaming about that day…

'_Happy birthday girlies,' tsuki said, handing them each a small present._

'_Hehe thank you tsuki-neesama' the twins said together and hugging their sister tightly._

'_Now now girls, don't suffocate your sister.' Their mother smiled at them, lightly chuckling at how excited they were._

'_Where's our presents?' yamii pouted._

'_Right here girls,' the father replied, holding the presents out of their reach. Come on girlies, lets see how much stronger you've got.'_

Then she suddenly woke up and realised that she still hasn't opened her present for that day. And she also realised that she left them at orochimaru's hideout, so then, she RAN out of the hideout and into oreo-chan's place, screaming as millions of snakes chased her, /GAHHH I FORGOT WHERE ALL THE TRAPPS ARE!! IM DEAD!/ she thought, running up and down the corridor, thinking of what to do, then she remembered the little trick to deactivate all the traps, she skipped and sang along to cold-hearted snake' Then, she skipped into the place and went to oreo-chan's room, knocking, she entered to see an extremely mad Oreo-chan. 'where.the.hell.have.you.been!?' he roared, yamii coward away 'WAA I'm sowwy mummy, please don't be mad at yamii' she said, barley audible and giving puppy eyes. 'Ugh fine, where were you?'

'Well umm…..yamii has to tell Oreo-chan something…'

'What is it?'

'We-ell…I was wondering if I could leave…it's about time I search for my sister… I miss her dearly and I was hoping that I would find her…'

He thought for a bit. /if she leaves then she might tell enemies like the akatsuki about me, however I trust that's he wont…and the best part…NO MORE ANNOYING PERSON!!/

'Yes of course my dear you may go' he said, almost too happily, she raised an eyebrow,

'Are you actually _happy_ about me leaving?'

'Of course I-I'm not' he said, smiling, 'I'm just happy that you'll find your sister! Yeah that's it!'

'If you say so…well bye!' she waved and teleported into the akatsuki base. But then, she heard a loud boom and a creepy and booming voice said 'where on earth have you been!!'

'WAAA MUMMY DON'T HURT YAMII! YAMII WILL BE A GOOD GIRL, I PROMISE!!' she said, cowering into a wall.

'Uh…that worked?' a voice said,

'Huh?' yamii said, sitting up, only to see a butt in her face. She quickly stabbed a kunai in the butt out of surprise.

'OOOOOWWWWWWW' the guy screamed, the owner of the butt was Kisame, talking to a fish that apparently disappeared for three hours before he left for a mission.

After some explanation to each other, yamii and Kisame forgave each other and continued to go back to what they were doing. Yamii walked into her dimly-lit room and laid on her bed, thinking about nothing in particular then there was a knock on the door. She opened it, only to be tackled to the ground by something with a swirly mask.

'Hi! Tobi's name is Tobi! Yamii's name is Yamii, is Tobi a good boy?'

She muttered some curses and shoved the guy out of her room, and sat back down into her bed once again and started thinking, but she didn't know what to think about so she got into the bathroom and took a shower, In a daze, she didn't realise how long her hair had grown, she had only cut it 3 months earlier up to her shoulders and it was already back down to mid back.


End file.
